heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Thing Vol 2 46
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * :* * * * * * Concepts: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is a "Crisis on Infinite Earths" crossover. Most of the heroes seen in this issue make cameo appearances only. The events from this issue are concurrent with those from in which five parallel Earths began to merge together. * The plot of the Brujería and the pending "War on Heaven" culminates in Swamp Thing #50. * The Phantom Stranger makes reference to the Newcastle exorcism from "last winter". John comments that he was in a "loony bin for a few weeks". The details behind the Newcastle exorcism were chronicled in , albeit with some retconning. The exorcism actually took place in 1978, not the previous winter, and John spent two years at the Ravenscar Secure Hospital as a result of it, as opposed to the few weeks referenced in this issue. * This issue is named for the Book of Revelations, the final book in the Christian Bible. The story opens with a passage from the Book of Revelations, 8:10; The third angel blew his trumpet, and a great star shot from the sky, flaming like a torch... the name of the star was Wormwood. * The city where much of the cross-time chaos is taking place is unidentified, but it is likely Manhattan. * The spirit of Sister Anne-Marie appears next in . * Reference is first made to the Parliament of Trees in this issue. The Parliament is introduced in Swamp Thing #47. * The Wolf-Men that are seen attacking the woman in the alley on page 11 are likely the Wolves of Earth-AD continuity, though this is never confirmed. * The Invunche first appeared in Swamp Thing #37, the same issue that introduced John Constantine. * When the Swamp Thing and Constantine first enters the Monitor's satellite they observe how 5 Earths are about to merge, but at this point in the Crisis of Infinite Earths (Crisis issue #5) only 2 Earths are about to merge. The 3 others are not added until the end of Crisis issue #6. This inconsistency has no impact on the story, though. * Benjamin Cox is murdered by John Constantine's friend, Judith] shortly after the events of this issue.Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #49 | Trivia = ?]] * There is a background individual seen twice in this issue who bears a strong resemblance to writer Alan Moore. He is first seen in the bottom left corner of panel 3, page 2, running in terror from a giant squid. He is next seen on panel 1, page 20 walking behind Sister Anne-Marie on the streets of London. The character is wearing a t-shirt with an encircled letter "V", the logo design associated with Alan Moore's V for Vendetta series. This is not the only time that the Swamp Thing series pays homage to V for Vendetta. In issue #88 on page 5, a Guy Fawkes mask can be seen on the bottom panel. The mask is the same one that is worn by V throughout the series. * Constantine tells the Swamp Thing that the Parliament of Trees can be found in Brazil at the mouth of the Tefé River. The Swamp Thing and Abby will one day name their daughter Tefé.Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #90 * There is a store sign on one of the London shops that reads "Veitch at Putney". This is a reference to writer/artist Rick Veitch. | Recommended = | Links = }} References